Kone
Kone (officially typeset KONE) is the fourth-largest elevator manufacturer in the world and the world's largest production of machine room less (M.R.L.) elevators. It is currently has its headquarter in Espoo, Finland, and factories in Morristown, New Jersey, U.S.A. and in China. History KONE was established on 27 October 1910 as an importer of the Swedish elevator company Asea-Graham. However, licensing agreement between KONE and Asea-Graham ended in 1917, after Finland declared independence from Russia. After both companies ends their licensing, KONE decided to built its own Finnish quality elevators. Since 1919, KONE has produces five elevators and in 1924, the company has produce more than 100 elevators. 3000 elevators were produced by KONE in the 1940s. In 1967, a new elevator factory was established in Hyvinkaa, Finland, replacing the previous factory in Haapainiemi Street. In 1968, KONE acquires the Swedish elevator manufacturer Asea-Graham, which has its branches in Denmark and Norwegia. Soon, many different companies were acquired by KONE in the 1970s in many countries, such as Spain, France, Austria, Germany and England. In 1978, Westinghouse's European Elevator was acquired by KONE. Westinghouse has market leaders in France and Belgium. KONE acquires another company, this time acquires Montgomery Elevators in U.S.A. in 1994. In 1996, KONE introduce its machine room less elevator product line MonoSpace and its hoisting machine EcoDisc. Soon, many rival companies like OTIS, Schindler, etc. began making their own MRL products due to KONE's product advantage and popularity. In 1998, KONE makes a partnership with Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation to make brand new MRL elevator product line for Toshiba, which is known as the "SPACEL-UNI" elevator.See this link for more information about it. In 2007, KONE announce that they would stop producing hydraulic elevators, and replace it with the EcoSpace MRL. This is because hydraulic elevators are inefficient due to enviromental concern such as land pollution caused by hydraulic oil fluid and consumes much energy up to 30-40%. MonoSpace Elevator and EcoDisc Motor Further information: KONE MonoSpace The KONE MonoSpace elevator is a machine room less elevator which do not requires a top machine room to house the hoisting machine. Instead, the motor is installed in the hoistway shaft side wall by a permanent magnet, thus eliminate the machine room space and saves space of the building rooftop. The EcoDisc is the MonoSpace's elevator hoisting motor unit, which is installed in the shaft hoistway side wall by a permanent magnet. It is a green, big round disc-like shape motor. With the EcoDisc motor, the elevator consumes less energy and saves electrical up to 70-80%. Furthermore, the machine control panel is installed next to the elevator exterior wall on the top floor, which saves space. Notable Acquisitions These are some notable KONE's acquisitions of buying some well-known companies in all around the world. *Asea-Graham (Sweden, 1968) *Sowitsch AG (Austria, 1970) *Falconi (France, 1972) *Havermeier & Sanders (Germany, 1973) *Whitbread (U.K., 1974) *Westinghouse European Elevators (Belgium and France, 1975) *Marryat & Scott (U.K. and Hong Kong, 1979) *Armor (USA, 1982) *Montgomery (Canada, 1985 but later acquired its USA businesses in 1994) *Sabiem (Italy, 1984) *Bennie Lifts (U.K., 1986) *Fiam Ascensore (Italy, 1987) *Orenstein & Koppel (O&K) (Germany 1987 and 1996) *MacGregor Kone (joint venture between Kone and MacGregor Navire in 1975 as their marine elevator & escalator department. it was taken over in 2005)hkelev - Lifts in Europe *GiantKone (joint venture between Kone and Chinese Giant Elevator Co. Ltd. in 2005) *CNIM Elevators and Escalators (Canada, 2011) Note: Orenstein & Koppel was first acquired in 1987 and later Kone buys the remaining of O&K in 1996 and the O&K escalators were rebranded as O&K - KONE. Products *MonoSpace - the revolutionary and popular MRL elevator product line for mid rise buildings. *MiniSpace - a mini machine room elevator with the EcoDisc hoisting machine. *3000 Bed Elevators - bed elevator for hospitals. *EcoSpace - MRL elevator for low-rise buildings. *Polaris - destination dispatch elevator system, similar to Miconic 10 elevators. *JumpLift - a high rise solution which the elevator is installed during building construction with a fixed machine room on the shaftway. *TranSys - MRL freight/elevator for retails, factories and warehouses. *Scenic Elevators *Travel-Master Escalators and Moving Walks *Transit-Master Escalators and Moving Walks *Innotrack Moving Walks. Trivia *The company name is sometimes known as "KONE Oyj" in Finnish. *In the Finnish language, Kone means "machine" or "device". Notable Installations *Beijing Capital International Airport, China (2008) *Schiphol International Airport, Amsterdam *33 St. Mary Axe (Swiss Re Building), London *Circle Line MRT Line Stations, Singapore (escalator installations, 2009) *Marina Bay Sands, Singapore (2009) *Trump Tower, Chicago *Broadgate Tower, London *National Bank of Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirate *Capital City, Moscow *Hongqiao Airport, Shanghai *North LaSalle Chicago, America *Grand Clarion Hotel Makassar, Indonesia Gallery Logos KONE (1910).jpg|The old logo of KONE. The "osakeyhtio" word means corporation in Finnish (1910-1948). KONE (1948).jpg|Second generation logo (1948-1967). KONE (1967).jpg|Third generation logo (1967-1999) KONE (1999).jpg|The current logo. Used since 1999 until present day. Note See Also *KONE MonoSpace *Kone Elevator Fixtures Guide External Links *Official website *History of KONE *KONE acquisition of many other brands. Category:Companies